Welcome To Konoha Academy
by Yumi-nachan
Summary: Naruto,an innocent,naive&country boy suddenly enter Konoha Academy male school full with rich boy and most of them gay.How Naruto will survive from this especially from a possessive&pervert Uchiha and how his father,Minato react to Uchiha?Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1: Konoha Academy

**Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto are not mine; they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Shogakukan and Shonen Jump. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

**Warning: Future Yaoi, overprotective Minato, SasuNaru, nice Orochimaru, and an alive Obito**

**Summary: Naruto Namikaze is a new student of Konoha Academy High School. He's a straight, naïve, innocent and hyper blond who believes himself to love boobs. But suddenly he's thrown into a school full of males, and most are are gay or bi. Can he survive there or can Minato, Naruto's father, do anything to protect his only son from the perverted, sly and powerful also an Uchiha?**

**Betaed by Lanie12777: Worship her!!!**

* * *

**(1)**_ Konoha Academy has a system of continuing education. It starts from elementary school to College. It's located on the small island that was built near Tokyo across the sea, and if they want to go there by Ship, which is already provided by the school whether it be for staff or students, it needs a half an hour to reach there. It has a facility that is outside for all students like a market, café, restaurant, park -- whether it be an amusement park or garden -- and anything else students need._

_Mostly all the students are one hundred percent males from prestigious, rich and important families, or talented and genius students. They rarely meet females around, but it won't actually make them isolated from females though, since they can visit town on holiday using the ship, or at festival, which is held by the Academy itself. But in here they found another interest; it is their same gender, since all of them in there are males anyway. Konoha's students mostly are gay or sometimes bisexual, and only a few of them hetero. And Konoha Academy is a school of romance for all gay students._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Konoha Academy**

Naruto Namikaze was an average young male. He was not a clever one in all his studies, all his grades mostly below average, but he had a very sharp mind and observant eyes. **(2)**He also had a sensitive tongue. He could identify all ingredients that were used in food and could cook them similarly, like how the chef cooked.

His father, Minato Namikaze, was a famous policeman and also a genius detective at a very young age, 20 years old. He worked mostly on dangerous cases on his own, and his private life was left secret since he had many enemies out there. Kushina Uzumaki, his wife, was also a very famous chef too. She's as famous as Tenshin Ryori-nin (Angel chef) since her well-known ability was that she could make delicious and luxurious food just from some leftover ingredients or copying another chef's cooking just from one taste of their food.

They married even before they could be considered adults. Minato married Kushina at fifteen since he managed to impregnate Kushina, and consequently he was disowned by his family, along with Kushina. But with all his hard work and that genius brain of his, he managed to become a famous cop, well-known as Yellow Flash under Jiraiya's command, and Kushina's determination to become a famous chef with Tsunade's help. And they have a perfect adorable and sweet child, Naruto.

But it was not too long before their happy lives changed into a nightmare. Eight years ago, Minato was dragged into a case that caused Kushina's death, thus forcing him to run away to the small and isolated village, **(3)** Hattoji.

Minato and eight-year-old Naruto learned how to live with each other and interacted with most villagers. Sometimes Jiraiya and Tsunade came to visit. Minato also became a teacher to the small village. Even though it was hard for them they lived happily.

Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade noticed Naruto had grown into a very fine young man at sixteen. He's lively, hyper, a hard worker, caring, helpful even with his loud, dobe, prankster and annoying attitude coming from his mother. His grades never were proud and infamous as E grade students, but he had a very sharp mind and observant eyes. He sometimes looked like an idiot clown but when he used that brain of his, he could even compare with himself (Minato). He remembered the event that made him believe his son also has his brain and not just his looks. That day one of Naruto's schoolmates, **(4)**Sora, who was working in a small inn as his part-time job, was accused by a rich man that he stole his wallet, and indeed they found the wallet but without money and his credit card in Sora's pocket. Sora almost got fired if not for Naruto stepping in to help him.

Naruto's first reaction was anger, but after he calmed a bit and observed them silently from afar (he was kicked out from the market since he was easily provoked and caused more chaos inside).

He entered once again, making the owner growl angrily but all of a sudden before the owner could throw the blond out, the said blond said, "What's he hiding in his shoes?"

The owner stared at the curious blond funnily before looking to where Naruto's stare went. One of his employees is a quiet and not very social person. The said person was startled as their gazes focused on the blond and him.

"What are you saying, that I am the thief?" the employee stared at Naruto angrily.

Naruto frowned, cocked his head to the side as he said "Who said you're the thief, I'm just saying what are you hiding in your shoes since you're walking funny this entire time in this case, when before you were perfectly fine.

"First I thought you just hit something, but when I looked more closely you acted as if you tried to walk normally. As if you're hiding the fact that you hid something in your shoe. So I asked you to show us what you're hiding in your shoes until you said those words." Blue eyes narrowed.

All eyes then went to the gaping and stunned employee. The employee then looked furious; he growled, "I'm not hiding anything. You're lying."

The rich man furrowed his eyebrows, asking the manager, "Can you check his shoe? I have a good feeling that the blond is right."

The owner nodded then approached the employee, who backed away. It was then suddenly the employer shoved the owner and ran to the exit. In the exit Sora was waiting in the door. The employer went to launch an attack on Sora but it failed as Sora countered him with a quick punch to his stomach, sending him unconscious. Fortunately for them, or unfortunately for the employee, Sora was trained in martial arts when he was still in the temple, where he lived before he came here.

It was then they found the stolen money in the employee's shoe, complete with credit cards that accidentally slipped in. The employee admitted his guilt, and confessed he'd done this to make Sora suffer since the boy, for him, was a threat to his job. Thus he was fired and captured, then sent to jail.

Minato was surprised when he heard that, but he was proud about it. At least his son also had his clever brain, even if it's not on studies.

And there's something about his other ability. Ever since Kushina died, Minato struggled to try to make food for Naruto, which always ended up burned, so in the end many people pitied them and sometimes sent them food. One day Naruto was shopping, buying in Kurenai's inn since there's no market there. He was trying to cook since he didn't want to burden all of them; Kurenai as soon as possible informed Minato. Minato ran as fast as he could. Naruto was just ten years old, he couldn't cook yet and will end up hurting himself.

But as he arrived in his kitchen, he was relieved when Shizune, his neighbor, was there. But he was shocked by the fact Shizune told him. Naruto, even though he couldn't cook very well, knew how to make food he'd never even seen, and what ingredients he must use to make it. It was then he remembered what Kushina's ability was. After that he asked Shizune to teach his son how to cook. Then when he was fourteen, he ended up working part time as the chef in Kurenai's inn to help cook food, and ever since then they lived in very good condition, better than before.

After he told Jiraiya and Tsunade, they believed Naruto's ability must not be wasted. He must get a proper education, better than here. Minato agreed, but he didn't want Naruto to use his family name but use Kushina's family name, since he was afraid of the enemies outside. They agreed and thus signed an agreement to protect Naruto at the cost of their lives.

One day Jiraiya brought an old man, named Sarutobi Hiruzen. He was one of twelve directors of Konoha's Academy, the famous and prestigious school.

"Minato, let me introduce you to my old sensei, Sarutobi Hiruzen." Jiraiya grinned as he showed Minato an old man beside him.

Sarutobi looked the young man over before giving a smile to him. "Hello young man, I heard of your famous reputation in the past. I believe that's Yellow Flash, nice to meet you."

Sarutobi lifted his right hand in the air and thus made Minato lift his other hand to shake Sarutobi's hand before flashing a smile to him. "Nice to meet you too, but I believe Yellow Flash isn't my famous name here, so I hope you use Minato to call me."

Sarutobi nodded, a friendly expression transformed into a solemn and diplomatic one. "I heard about your son's special ability from Jiraiya." It was more a statement to make certain of the information.

"Yeah, that's unbelievable."

"Natural ability," Sarutobi mumbled to himself, before declaring, "I will see your son right now. He is working part time in a small inn as chef now, huh?" He spun around, walking toward the exit.

Jiraiya put a hand on the young man's shoulder to comfort a worried Minato; it was Naruto's opportunity to get a chance to enter Konoha's academy and get an education better than his. It's all for Naruto's future.

Almost half a day later, the two of them were still not back. Minato paced back and forth worriedly and Jiraiya's eyes focused on a porn magazine, something followed by a giggle escaping from his mouth.

Finally he said something between his giggling, "Come on Minato, calm down. Your son is not being chased by stupid devils of hell."

Minato rolled his eyes at Jiraiya at the comment, then sighed wearily, "It's not every day your son can get a chance that the father never had to enter such a prestigious and famous school."

Jiraiya's wise eyes finally took a look at his student as he sighed, "Yeah, but can you relax a bit; it won't do any good for yourself worrying about it."

It was then the door was opened by Sautobi, whose smile was like winning a big prize. Minato's heart raced as he waited on whether it was bad or good news. Sarutobi looked at the young father beside his student. His smile broadened before he cheeringly said, "Congratulations Minato, your son passed my test. For tomorrow, he can leave this place. I hope he can quickly get packed soon, since I am sure he needs to adapt to his new home."

Unexpectedly Minato fainted, shocking Sarutobi, while Jiraiya just muttered under his breath, "Don't blame yourself sensei if Minato has a heart attack next."

* * *

This was too quick. He actually just came back home only to find his dad unconscious on the couch while his godfather and the old man who made him wary were standing beside him, since he was the man who'd made chaos in the place where he works.

He quickly rushed to his father, checking for any vital wounds, while glaring at the two men and accusing them of doing something to his only family. Jiraiya shrugged off Naruto's glare as he burst into uncontrolled laughter. The old man just sighed while grumbling something under his breath. Not that he was interested what he grumbled about.

It was then his father finally regained consciousness. He groaned, eyes fluttering open.

"Dad!" Naruto cried out happily, seeing his father finally conscious.

"Welcome back to the living world, Minato. Have you visited heaven yet? You should bring me a photo of beautiful ladies there," Jiraiya said mockingly, giving a smug look to Minato only to get a glare from the taller blond.

"Daddy!!!" Naruto called, cutting their fight. Minato took a look at his son's face. Suddenly a burst of pride and happiness seeing the young male filled his chest. He grinned in delight while his son just looked at him like he'd grown two heads.

"Well, as much as this entertains me, I must go now. I need to visit Tsunade now," Sarutobi interrupted them, smoking his favorite pipe.

"Who are you?" baby blue eyes narrowed at Sarutobi in suspicion.

"Well Naru-chan, that's Jiraiya's former sensei. He's a director of Konoha's Academy; he came here to test your quality, how worthy you are to enter Konoha's Academy," Minato explained in satisfaction.

Naruto gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Blue eyes widened before they filled with fury. "So what you did in my workplace, that was just a test in there?" he hissed angrily.

"Naruto…"Minato looked dumbstruck at Naruto's expression.

"It was aq necessary test for you," Sarutobi answered.

"But you almost made our customers go away! I cannot make Kurenai-san go bankrupt."

Jiraiya, who before enjoyed their interaction, now was in shock. He said incoherently, "You… almost made your daughter-in-law...." He groaned in frustration. "I don't believe how manipulative you are now, sensei. Orochimaru was right, Uchihas are a bad influence on you."

"Orochimaru works there?" Minato asked, speechless, and got an answering nod from Jiraiya. He grinned, "Oh, Naruto you must be happy, Obito and Orochimaru also are there! Just think, you will go to Konoha soon."

Naruto in fact was confused. He stared at Jiraiya, Sarutobi then his father in a circle, hoping someone will explain. He just understood that he will attend Konoha school, and this old man was one of the directors there and giving him a test and such. He'll also meet his god-grandfather, Orochimaru, and his ojisan, Obito. But why didn't they make him understand why they seemed so excited about it, and apparently made his great father faint just hearing he passed the test?

Why didn't they say Konoha? They mean KONOHA ACADEMY!!!! KONOHA ACADEMY, a very famous school even internationally, in PBB too. He, Naruto Uzumaki, a very famous E grade student and a troublemaker student, will go study at Konoha Academy, full of genius students.

Naruto could feel the overwhelming information in his mind. He felt his head spinning in every direction, then copied his father's move with a hard thump. Passed out, gone to dreamland.

He vaguely heard Jiraiya mutter, "Like father like son." Then it was followed with his father's shriek and a curse.

* * *

Minato sat on a chair, concentrating his attention on an exam paper for students which he held in both his hands. He was too focused on his work that he didn't notice the presence at his back.

"Ah, Minato sensei, I heard Naruto was accepted to Konoha academy," a voice certainly belonging to a female startled him, making him jump in his seat.

"**(5)**Sasame, you gave me a surprise. How cruel you are making my son an orphan by giving me a heart attack," Minato scolded an orange-haired girl who stood in the doorway.

Sasame giggled while Minato feigned anger at Sasame. Sasame said between her giggles, "Gomen sensei, it's just me. Gomen."

Minato responded with just a small smile plastered over his face at Sasame's sentence. Sasame coughed a little before her expression changed into a solemn and curious one, "I heard Naruto was accepted to Konoha Academy; is that true?"

Minato nodded, "Yeah. He just departed two days ago."

"I will miss him anyway."

Minato sighed, "So will I, Sasame. So will I."

Minato recalled his memory of when Naruto heard he was accepted to Konoha Academy. As he was conscious, Naruto began to hyperventilate, attacking everyone with questions. But somehow an emergency ramen in the cupboard was a savior to them. The once-hyperventilating blond changed into a quiet one as he slurped greedily at his ramen.

Minato told his son that it was Jiraiya who'd called Sarutobi here. He'd also explained why he didn't oppose them. He couldn't let his son just stay in this village, letting his talent cease and waste. Even though he was famous for his tendencies of having overprotective and possessive sides that he exhibited only towards his only son, Naruto, or simple his lovely Naru-chan, that made him more overly worried and never let his son go from his watchful eyes.

First Naruto rejected the offer since he didn't want to leave his village and was happy to live here, but mostly he couldn't leave his father. But since Minato managed to persuade Naruto, reluctantly the-happy-go-lucky blond accepted, and the next morning he departed with Sarutobi. He felt heavy in his chest as he watched Naruto leave him, as the car that carried Naruto went further and further from his eyes.

A male voice came to where Sasame stood, snapping Minato out of his wandering mind. "Ah, I was wondering where the empty head went until I heard the news that he was accepted to Konoha school. I will miss my partner in annoying the headmaster."

Knowing who the owner of the voice was, he smiled. "Too bad for you, Sora."

"Yeah, sensei, I will miss having to fight with him too." Sora put on a fake longing expression.

Minato just sighed and shook his head as Sasame giggled. It was then Sasame said, "Ah, Minato-sensei, I was actually shocked when you sent Naruto to Konoha Academy."

"Why?" Minato frowned.

Sasame's eyes widened in confusion, "So sensei doesn't know that Konoha Academy is…" Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing; the sign that break time was over.

"Well, kids, you must enter your class now, I'm afraid there's many papers that I must be working on now."

Sasame and Sora left the office for their own class. They walked in awkward silence before Sora asked, since he couldn't hold his curiosity anymore, "Actually, what were you trying to say to sensei? Konoha academy is what?"

Sasame just mumbled incoherently as she fidgeted, playing with her fingers, which made Sora didn't understand more. "Ooi, can you repeat that louder please, I didn't hear anything?"

"They're gay," Sasame whispered lowly, but still even though Sora heard he wasn't sure.

"What, repeat that again?"

"Konoha Academy is famous for most of its gay students," Sasame cried before she blushed and buried her face in her hands. Sora looked pale; his eyes widened more before turning to stare at Sasame.

"You're sure?" Sora asked, trying to convince himself more.

Sasame nodded, "Yeah, my sister is a fan of Yaoi; she got all her resources of fantasy for her yaoi from Konoha Academy. Sometimes she took a few pictures from a couple of gay boys in that school for her collection."

All of them also knew Naruto is a magnet for gay males. And his friend never realized some males took interest in him since he has an empty-headed, clueless and naïve perception of this world. The example is the male who almost made him get fired at the inn where he worked, actually jealous of his closeness to Naruto. Lately he's found many hidden photos of Naruto in his locker. He was shocked by the amount of them, and he was sure this man was a perfect stalker. Because of the way Minato always watched Naruto like a hawk since males were always trying to hit on his little boy, Minato would make sure there weren't any not-so-innocent moves on his son; he'd cut their hand off or torture them mentally. Because of that he made sure that the many males who hit on Naruto mostly still live in a mental hospital now.

They shuddered at what will happen; it's best for them to shut their mouths and pray for all the males' safety who try hitting on Naruto at the Academy. Amen.

* * *

Naruto went to Konoha Academy, riding in Sarutobi's car. They arrived on the island riding a big ship, which was owned by the Academy for students and staff. Now they just needed to drive until they reached the gate for the school. Naruto was amazed by how big the made island was. And… and how beautiful the city was. The buildings were made with structures from English architecture, and also some of them using French and Holland architecture. Elegant, tall, and beautiful, also exquisite.

Cafés with different food from other parts of the world, bars and others also can be found on this island. He also knew from the old man's information that this island has a unique structure. On the southeast side there's an Elementary school, northeast is where the Junior high school is located, northwest there's the High school and finally southwest the University is located. And in the middle there's the center city; all of the students from every grade gathered there. Sometimes on holiday, some students from another prestigious and well-known school outside the Academy also come here.

He then realized as they reached the gate that they finally arrived at the high school. He got out of the car. Naruto blinked and gaped, staring in awe as he saw the monstrous building that the government building could not even match with.

Suddenly he was startled, then turned and stared at the old man as Sarutobi at his back said, "Well Naruto, welcome to Konoha Academy. I hope you will enjoy more than the high school."

Naruto grinned in response as he answered, "I will."

Naruto had a good feeling about his new school.

………………

TBC

(1) It's just my fantasy so don't worry about it guys.

(2) I just took this from a cook manga. I love cook manga, I don't know what the title is but it's stories about a boy who has a sensitive tongue that can know how to make it similar with just one taste.

(3)Hattoji is an isolated and small village in Japan in the prefecture of Okayama( that town is real you know). Hattoji (the name translates literally as 8-tower-temples) was a center for Sangaku mountain Buddhism starting around the year 728, when the two still-existent temples were founded. For awhile, Hattoji was actively fought over by different clans, but its importance eventually declined with the gradual withdrawal of Buddhist monks from politics. Now, Hattoji is a very quiet and quite isolated small mountain village. It's been designated a furusato village, which I believe means something like 'old way of life'), where they actively preserve old buildings and old forms of agriculture. The only public transportation in or out of Hattoji is the "Bizen Bus", a local 16-seater than runs between Hattoji, Yoshinaga (the nearest train station), and Bizen twice a day. Therefore, all getting in or out of town centered on the bus - especially important because there were no restaurants or grocery stores in Hattoji, so the bus was the key to continue. Most Japanese who come to Hattoji do so by car, and from the looks of the town, in summer there are a reasonable number of tourists.

(4) Sora is also a character in Naruto Shippuden in a filler episode.

(5) Sasame is also one character of Naruto in a filler too. You know when Sakura, Naruto and Jiraiya went to search for Sasuke in the first series of Naruto before Shippuden.

**Author Note: About Naruto's cleverness is not far from the fact itself. In some filler Naruto resolve many cases that ANBU still looking like when an old man, a friend of Naruto who actually want to destroy Konoha. In the end Naruto is the one who find him. Or when there's rumor about warrior ghost trying to kill their client who the truth is the prince then revealed as princess. Naruto also find the way how to perform Rasengan and make Rasengan Shuriken. He's more likely like Kyuu in Detective school Q. Kyu who actually a dobe in class in the fact he can solve a very difficult case. **


	2. Chapter 2: I'M NOT A DOBE

**Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto are not mine; they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Shogakukan and Shonen Jump. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

**Warning: Future Yaoi, overprotective Minato, SasuNaru, nice Orochimaru, and an alive Obito, and cursing. TTEBANE!**

**Summary: Naruto Namikaze is a new student of Konoha Academy High School. He's a straight, naïve, innocent and hyper blond who believes himself to love boobs. But suddenly he's thrown into a school full of males, and most are are gay or bi. Can he survive there or can Minato, Naruto's father, do anything to protect his only son from the perverted, sly and powerful also an Uchiha?**

**Betaed by Lanie12777: Worship her!**

**Special thank to: jtwsnw20, Sungoddess64, Lilia0, Ikukyo-chibi, KyouyaxCloud, SengetsuPwnzU**

**And to those who have read but didn't review, I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far. Thank you too for who alert and favorite my story so far I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2: "I'M NOT A DOBE"**

On his first day entering Konoha Academy High School, he was expecting to meet a lot of male students. But on the journey from to the office to the High School Dorm, he had just met a few of them. He frowned then asked Sarutobi, whom he had followed in behind, "Why are there just a few students in here?"

Sarutobi lit his favorite pipe in his right hand as he replied, "They must be going to the center of town, since they usually go to the town library doing their homework, or maybe going to play. Some of them like to sleep or just lock themselves in their room on these days."

"Oh," was all Naruto could say.

He felt nervous about his first day entering school. He was experiencing a different feeling than his first time stepping in this school. Those students who entered this school now had achieved their goal and become successful men. Many of those students are geniuses and talented. He wondered why he was chosen, since he was sure he didn't have such incredible skills to be proud of.

He was brought out from his own musings as he realized they had already entered a room like the school's office, but more exquisite and complete with everything needed. The wall was done in tasteful white and black. Right in the middle of the room itself, there was a huge brown-colored desk that was put near a table where a computer, fax, phone and printer were placed. A lot of books and document cases were also placed neatly on bookcases, which were lining the wall alongside the door. A few potted plants were put in the right corner of the room. A lot of paperwork was scattered around the desk while a young male furiously typed on his laptop, sitting on the blue-colored leather swivel chair behind the desk.

The young male was dressed in a formal business outfit. A navy blue Armani jacket was rumpled as occasionally he would stray from his place, his black tie he was wearing was in a bad knot, and one button at the top of his white shirt was unbuttoned. Black eyes focused on his laptop; Naruto recognized the male before him. Before Sarutobi could utter his name, he was cut off as the blond cried out in joy, "OBITO-NII!"

It was then the male stopped writing, lifting his head to look at the blond who'd called him before. Black eyes widened in recognition; he then stood up and ran straight to the blonde as he crushed Naruto to him, giving a loving hug to him. Sarutobi's eyes never left them as his old and worn dark eyes watched them curiously.

"Naruto, why did you take so long? I have been waiting for you since your dad called me." Obito roughly ruffled the untamable mop of blond hair, making it messier.

"Mou, why did he tell you first? I wanted to tell you myself," Naruto pouted. Obito just chuckled, ruffling the blond hair more. It was then they heard a cough from Sarutobi. Obito gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck as he said, "I'm sorry, Sarutobi-sama."

Sarutobi just smiled, "It's okay. Now give him a warm welcome, since he will live in here right now. Make him comfortable in here so he won't miss his dad. And because you're the one he knew here, I thought it better that you give him a show tomorrow about this school."

Obito saluted to the old man, "Right, Sir." Sarutobi just chuckled then left them alone to have a private chat. As Obito made sure Sarutobi left the room, and he was sure no one heard them, he gave a mischievous grin at the blonde. "Now Naru-chan, I believe you must tell me how you came to be here and met Sarutobi-sama since your fiasco of a father never tells me anything?"

Naruto gulped as he saw the dark look on Obito's face.

In his own dorm, Naruto laid lazily on the bed, not too caring about the mess around his room, not bothering changes his previous clothes. He was undisturbed by the smell of sweat and dirt, also the smell of car on his clothes. He let himself be caught on the clean and fresh smell of the room, and also the soft and warm touch of his bed.

But he decided to change his clothes reluctantly since he was sure his own father would haunt him if he didn't act like an adult. Sighing as he undressed and put on his ridiculous pajamas, he threw his clothes on the floor then collapsed onto the bed.

He was obviously tired, very tired. Today he'd told many stories to Obito. Like how their lives were in Hattoji. When his father and he struggled for life ever since the death of his mother. Or how occasionally Tsunade-baba and Ero Sennin—the title Jiraiya got after he always told them that he met and was taught by a Sage—helped them to recover from the past.

Suddenly a few students came to the office, which made Naruto cut off his stories. The three males walked toward them. One of them on the right had unruly black hair, red long tattoos painted over both of his cheeks, black eyes that looked happy, and Naruto must say his face looked wild. The male in the middle, he must he say, looked bored, black eyes never took notice to all around him, and he always yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth. His black hair was tied like a pineapple on his head. The last one had long messy brown hair so he wore a red bandana to not let his hair become more messy. Black eyes were covered by his eyelids as he walked while eating his own snack that he held in his hand. While two of them were thin and muscled, the one who was eating his snack is big and fat.

"Hey Obito-sensei!" the tattooed man waved as he approached them, and the others followed. Their black eyes settled on Naruto, watching him curiously.

"Hey Kiba, I'd like to introduce my sensei's son, his name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. He's still a new student here. Just came this afternoon." Obito nudged Naruto to the tattooed male, whose name is Kiba. "And this is Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka, the lover of animals, especially dogs; call him dog breath." Kiba's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he heard the insult from Obito's mouth.

"Oh, and there, the lazy man who always looks sleepy, is Shikamaru Nara. And the one…" Obito paused before he continued. "The one who's eating a snack is Chouji Akamichi."

Then Obito leaned over to Naruto's ear whispering, "Don't ever call Chouji fat. He will be so angry. Last time he was insulted by the nickname of fat, one of the yakiniku restaurants was destroyed and almost unfixable. I'm warning you, don't insult him with the fat word no matter what, understand?"

Naruto gave Obito a wide-eyed look of surprise before Obito's serious expression transformed into a cheerful look as he announced, "By the way, they will be your classmates tomorrow."

Kiba grinned and thrust his hand into Naruto's, Naruto couldn't help but also grin as he answered by shaking the hand with his own before he gave him a friendly smile, "Hey blondie, nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet ya too."

It was after that fateful night when Kiba and the others dragged him, or rather Kiba dragged all of them except Obito-niichan since he'd had to finish his paperwork, if not he would be killed by someone else. He made good friends with several people, and obviously now he has a new partner in doing ridiculous and invisible pranks, namely Kiba.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He will have so many friends tomorrow. Closing his eyelids and letting darkness claim him brought him to a peaceful sleep.

Sasuke looked bored, very bored. He found there's nothing exciting today. He dragged his feet lazily through the corridor of school to his own class. He wore the usual standard uniform of Konoha High School; long black pants nicely hugged his legs, white linen shirt buttoned neatly, and red blazer plus black silk tie matched perfectly on him.

Today he took a Japanese class from his cousin, Obito Uchiha. Obito was his favorite and most annoying cousin. He was the nicest and the most understanding cousin, but he's annoying in the fact that the man couldn't shut up and has a loud voice. It was then he heard a familiar loud booming voice calling him and the sound of hurried steps, which each time echoed louder. "SASUKE!"

He groaned, irritated as he was aware his long-time friend, Suigetsu, approached him. Even though they're friends from junior high school, he still found it irritated him when Suigetsu opened his mouth since the silver-haired man couldn't stop talking and being so loud it hurt his ears.

Suigetsu grinned, showing his razor-sharp teeth. Beside him there's Juugo, looking quiet and impassive as always. It was then Suigetsu opened his too big mouth, "Hey Sasuke, did you know we have a new student today…"

Sasuke just walked away, ignoring the silver-haired man who couldn't stop chattering about the newcomer as they strolled to their history class which was just a few steps more. He gave a helpless sigh as he was forced to hear Suigetsu's rambling.

Sasuke sighed again for the nth time. Looks like Obito's late again. He peeked out from the book he was still reading, certain that his cousin was not here yet. Beside him, Suigetsu chanted cheerfully along with Kiba, another loud-mouthed one. Juugo and Shino, in their back seats as always, have a silent conversation between just them, understanding as their eyes watched their lover talk to each other.

It was then abruptly the door opened and startled everyone in the class. Obito walked toward to the teacher's desk in the corner, followed by a blond who wore the Konoha High School uniform behind. The room was next full of whispers. He also could see Kiba waving to the blond as the next moment the blond also waved back. The raven vaguely heard Suigetsu ask Kiba, "Hey, is that a new guy here?"

"Yeah, his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Looks like he's a fun guy."

"Yep," Kiba chirped.

One dark eyebrow rose. Naruto was a weird name for the blond, but he could say he couldn't deny that the blond was beautiful, too beautiful for any word he could decipher. A mop of gold hair stuck in every direction perfectly framed his face. Blue eyes, deep like the sea and beautiful and clear like the sky, seemed to draw everyone inside them. Bronze skin contrasted with the white linen shirt and red blazer. When he grinned, he reminded Sasuke of a grin from a fox.

He snapped into attention as Obito's ear-splitting voice echoed. "Well guys, you will have a new friend from now on. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, introduce yourself now."

Obito motioned for Naruto to step forward in front and begin to introduce himself. So far from the introduction, Sasuke could assume that the blond boy Naruto was an obnoxious, noisy boy like Kiba and Suigetsu, cannot keep his mouth shut, and a dobe. He wondered how desperate Konoha Academy was these years to recruit more moronic people like the said dobe, Kiba, Chouji and Suigetsu. And still the list goes on for those morons…

Involuntarily he muttered to the loudmouth, "Hn, Dobe."

Of course it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto himself and others. The blond didn't notice at first, and Obito groaned in annoyance. But the blond recognized Sasuke's mock stare at him, and couldn't' help but think it was him who was insulted by the raven-haired man in front of him. But Naruto could not just jump to his own conclusion, "Who're you calling a dobe, anyway?"

Sasuke frowned at the blond as he wore a look that said, 'Are you a moron?'. He spoke clearly and louder this time, "Of course it's you whom I'm calling a dobe. Who's supposed to be moron enough here?"

Sasuke smirked gleefully, watching in fascination at the red expression on tanned cheeks followed by snickers around while his cousin, Obito, just shook his head; he already knew of his habit to annoying and bullying people who he thinks are very good victims to lash his frustration out at, and had fun especially picking at a new student.

"I'M NARUTO, NOT A DOBE!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hn, I think that's too obvious."

"DON'T CALL ME A DOBE!"

"Dobe."

"Sasuke…" Obito warned. Dark eyes gave full promise if he didn't leave the blond alone.

"Hn."

Sasuke managed to tear his eyes from them. In the corner of his eye he caught sight as the blond approached him. His blue eyes flared and glowed with the intensity of fire. Sasuke was caught by surprise when Naruto jumped and landed on his desk—Suigetsu ran out of nowhere to watch and maybe make a bet with Kiba.

Naruto was now on top of the desk, sitting on his feet and dirtying the desk. Both of them could see each other more closely than before, the distance between them enough to make Sasuke recognize the obviously well-hidden on the blond. He could see there were barely noticeable scars like whiskers on both his cheeks. Cerulean eyes glared danger at him. Fury and anger danced around blue eyes like the waves on the sea. Blond eyebrows twitched slightly as well as the scars.

Sasuke could smell Naruto's sweet breath all over his face. The smell and the looks made him go into a dazed state. He was confused too why he's also like this, when obviously he wanted to make this idiot suffer since he was bored. But the thought and daze abruptly vanished as the said dobe spoke, "You know you're a teme. And you're a prick bastard with a dick in his throat."

A black eyebrow twitched at the word Teme and cursing words from the said dobe. He was a little impressed and annoyed briefly. No one—except his close friends and family—dared enough to call him bastard. He countered the said bad word with another nickname, "Shut up, you usuratonkatchi."

Blue eyes widened before they settled to a more vicious glare. He was red and thirsty for Sasuke's misery, but Sasuke just smirked in response, enough to give a fuel of fire on them enough. Then Obito came to intervene.

"Okay, stop you guys. No need to fight," Obito said seriously enough, knowing they both can be like cats and dogs if angry. Well except Sasuke; he won't go to violence, but Naruto would. Naruto is just the type who'll defend his pride and friend even if considered dumb. He went closer to them to stop them, but then he was tripped up by the table's leg, almost falling if not for another desk in front of him. Obito grabbed the edge of the desk enough to prevent himself from falling. Unknowingly Obito bumped into Naruto and managed to push the blond into Sasuke, and…

Obito was stunned as well as other students at the scene in the class. Obito knew he will become a punching bag by Naruto, or probably worse, Sasuke. Kiba gaped and Suigetsu's eyes widened beyond impossibility. As they saw, right in front of their eyes, Naruto, the new student and Sasuke, the rich and influential student in Konoha, now were kissing each other, all caused by Obito. Obito hoped to all Kami (God) to take him anywhere but here.

…..

TBC

**A/N: I must say I'm too busy these few weeks. I haven't have time to write or anything. And more of that I also have tendency to edit all over my story too long so I make all of you waiting. Well sorry my faithful reader. Hehehe… **

**But finally I had finished the story and with the help of my beta, Lanie, my story is ready to be published and I cannot wait for your comment. ^_^**

**How do you think huh? You like or hate it? Please review the story….**


End file.
